A Christmas Story
by SpiderMonkeyLove23
Summary: They were two strangers with nowhere to go on Christmas day but as faith would have it, they somehow cross paths and they learn that even the loneliest holidays can be great. EB AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute little one shot I put together about Edward and Bella. I might continue it if people want me to but as of now, I have no plans of doing so. Anyways, happy holidays to all my readers!**

"You're cancelling too?" he sighed sadly as he paced around his large, lonely apartment. Outside, the snow fell briskly outside the window. It had only been falling for a little over an hour, yet the sidewalks were nearly covered and the roads were already a mess. "Alice, tomorrow is Christmas and you're telling me that you and Jasper can't make it because of work?"

"Christmas is a hard time for him! He's booked with clients!" Alice cried over the phone. "A lot of people need _someone _to talk to and that's what a therapist is for. And what are you getting so angry at Jasper and I for? Its not like were your only family."

"Rosalie and Emmett can't come because the doctor said Rosalie is too far along to travel and mom and dad were supposed to fly in tonight but this storm that's coming in has all flights from Seattle cancelled. I would travel myself but its too last minute."

There was a brief pause.

"Well I'm sorry, Edward," Alice finally said. "I know it sucks that nobody can make it out to Chicago but there are just things that people can't take care of."

"Yeah," Edward rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you later, Alice."

"Bye, Edward."

When the line went dead, he set his phone on the table and fell into the large recliner. He hadn't anticipated spending the holidays alone when he'd made the decision to move to Chicago. There had been a promise of frequent reunions with his family but as Alice had said, things just seemed to get in the way.

He hadn't thought much of Jasper meeting Alice but he also couldn't have predicted how busy a therapist could be. He also couldn't have predicted the sudden pregnancy of his sister in law.

"I hate Christmas," he muttered, flipping off the lights as he left the room.

He awoke the next day to no less than a foot of snow outside his window. It piled high upon everything. While this probably excited the greater Chicago population, his spirits couldn't have been lower.

For as long as he could remember, Edward Cullen was never alone on Christmas. He was brought up in a large, Forks Washington home. His family had been notorious for grand Christmas parties, so around this season, things were never dull. But now, however, he found himself immersed in total silence with not a soul to talk to.

Knowing there was nothing for him at home, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door and to the large park where he always found himself when he was down. Normally it had a pretty steady crowd but on Christmas day, especially early in the morning, it would probably be pretty desolate.

And it was.

He saw very few walking down the snow covered paths or skating on the icy pond. As he walked, he would see the occasional family, but they were scarce. Edward had pretty much figured that this day would be spent completely alone and seeing many people would be nearly impossible. There would be nobody for him to share the lonely experience with.

Until he saw her.

She stood by the pond, her hands deep in the pockets of her white pea coat. Under a blue, wool winter cap, her hair fell down her back like chocolate waves. Her alabaster skin was flushed and small rose petals seemed to cover her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. He could tell by the frown on her full, cherry lips that she was obviously bothered by something.

"Excuse me," he said warily, approaching her slowly. She gasped quietly as she turned her head to find him standing at her side. "I'm so sorry to startle you. Pardon me if this is none of my business but I couldn't help but notice that you looked somewhat upset."

"Oh," she squeaked, clearing her throat. "Yeah. I just hate Christmas, that's all."

And just like that, the dark day was brightened.

"How come?" he asked. "Sorry if I'm bothering you."

"No," she shook her head. "It's fine. I could use somebody to talk to anyways. I'm Bella, by the way."

_How fitting, he thought to himself as he shook her gloved hand. _

"_Anyways, I was supposed to fly to Phoenix to visit my mom and step dad but the weather is too bad to fly and its too far to drive so I'm here all alone for the holidays. I just moved here so it isn't like I have friends to visit."_

_As much as he would have liked to, he didn't hear most of her words, as he was too busy studying the sight that was in front of him._

"_Its nice to meet you, Bella," Edward smiled. "I'm Edward. I know this may sound weird since you and I just met but I don't have anyone at home to talk to you don't have anything to do, so would you like to walk with me?"_

_She stared at his open hand before looking up at him with a smile._

"_Sure," she answered, locking her elbow with his._

_Shocked with even herself, Bella began walking with Edward's elbow in his. While all her instincts cried at her to not walk, there was something about him that kept her from running. Whether it was his beautifully chiseled jaw or his sparkling emerald eyes, she couldn't refuse his invitation. _

_Until yesterday, her Christmas plans had been set in stone. She would fly down to warm Phoenix Arizona where her Christmas would be happily spent. Her bags were packed and waiting by the door until the storm had hit and she knew she wasn't going anywhere. _

"_So, Edward," she asked as they began walking through the park. "I told you why I'm alone on Christmas. Now you tell me why you're alone."_

"_Okay well when I was younger," he began, leading her to the nearest snow covered bench. He cleared away the snow and the two sat down. "I grew up in a small town of Forks Washington with my twin sister and older brother. Well, we always spent Christmas together. But, as we grew older, we grew apart. I moved here, my sister found somebody and moved to Texas. My brother went to school in Seattle, got married and is now expecting a child and my parents are still in Forks. It's hard to get together when you're so far apart." She nodded in agreement. _

"_My dad was raised in Forks," she said in sudden realization. She'd been to Forks numerous times throughout her childhood but hadn't been in years. "That's so cool that you lived there. I used to go in the Summer to visit my dad but as I got older, I stopped going."_

"_Really?" he grinned. "What was his name?"_

"_Charlie. He's the chief of police."_

_The sudden connection sparked loads of conversation. Edward listened intently as Bella began describing her summers in Forks and how weird it was that they'd never crossed paths. With each words she spoke, the thought of a lonely holiday began to disappear._

_How is it that just 5 minutes ago, they'd been complete strangers, but now it was like they were life long friends? So strange yet so mesmerizing. He never wanted his time with this wonderful woman to end._

"_Let's walk some more," he said after a fair amount of conversing. She nodded her head with a smile and stood by his side. "Tell me something else about, Bella? Why are you here in Chicago?"_

"_There really isn't a decent reason other than I fell in love with the city when I was younger," she laughed. "What about you?"_

"_Lawyer," he said somewhat proudly. "I'm starting my own firm."_

_They continued talking together, laughing through the wintry weather and the loneliness. The cold was bitter, yet Edward felt nothing but warmness. He could have spent forever with this girl he barely knew._

"_Look!" she suddenly exclaimed as they came to a snowman. _

"_it's a snowman," he laughed._

"_He seems lonely," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration and she sighed loudly. "We should make somebody for him. Nobody likes being alone on Christmas."_

_His heart broke as her eyes flickered with a sudden sadness. He's never made an actual snowman but what could be the harm in trying?_

"_Sure," he agreed._

"_Awesome," she cheered. _

_And so, they began to construct a snowman. They worked together, rolling the different body parts. Bella even sacrificed her scarf in order to make the snowman complete, which then led Edward to sacrifice his to give to her._

"_Merry Christmas," he told her as he wrapped it around her neck._

"_Edward, you need that," she huffed. "I can't take that."_

"_I insist," he said. _

_After a bit of arguing, she acquiesced and let the scarf stay around her neck and they continued walking. _

_They walked for what seemed like hours until the storm quickened and they found it too dangerous to even walk outside. Bella had already slipped on the ice and Edward had no problem catching him._

"_I should probably go home," she sighed. "Its getting pretty bad out here. I also need to go call my family, you know?"_

_He nodded._

"_Bella," he said as she turned to walk away. _

"_Yeah?"_

_He didn't hesitate to pull Bella in close and press his lips to hers in a quick kiss. That had been all he'd wanted since they'd first met, but never did he believe that he would actually make an attempt at it. But, even so, he had no regrets when the kiss was done._

_Maybe his Christmas wouldn't be quite so terrible after all. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back by popular demand! I was told by a few people that this story should be continued and I think that's what I'm doing! I love you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first one!**

"I'm sorry," he apologized, trying to read her blank face. He stepped a foot back, unsure of how she would react. "I shouldn't have done anything…"

"No," she finally said, shaking her head as a smile finally broke across her face. "It's uh, its fine. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Good," he nodded. "Good."

They then found themselves amidst an awkward silence. Neither of them knew whether to continue walking or part ways like they'd planned to.

"You know, I was thinking of having a small dinner tonight but I wouldn't want to eat alone. Would you care to join?"

"I would love to," she smiled.

"Good. How does 6 o clock sound?"

"Perfect."

"I'll see you at six then," she replied.

"I live in the Uptown neighborhood. It's the apartment building with the green awning. Can't miss it. Just tell the doorman who you're here for and he should let you in."

She gave him one last hug before they finally parted ways. Even as he walked away, he could feel the spark of the kiss on his lips. He felt like a teenager who had just received their first kiss, though he'd had his many, many years ago.

He hadn't felt so much in one single kiss in years and there had only been one person who'd had that kind of affect on him. Until now, he'd almost forgotten about the girl that was the center of his world for many years. He'd given everything for her.

But she ended up like the rest of the girls he'd come across when all was said and done.

But even so, he continued thinking about Bella as he entered the complex. He passed a fair amount of his neighbors, all with their families or significant other. That part of him that was consumed by loneliness had now been filled by one of the most radiant females he'd ever come across.

With a broad grin, he exited the elevator and began to walk to his door, only to find it was already open.

"That's strange," he muttered, approaching his apartment warily. He knew for a fact that he had closed it on his way out. "Is someone here?"

"Surprise!" Alice suddenly squeaked, popping out of the aparment and startling Edward. "We were beginning to wonder where you were."

"Alice, what are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it?" he laughed breathlessly as she dragged him inside.

Much to his surprise, his apartment had been completely dressed in Christmas décor. Garland hung from the mantle and lined the bar. Christmas figurines were propped up on his coffee table and in the middle of it all, a large Christmas tree stood bright.

"You're all here," he grinned. "Even my overly pregnant sister in law."

Rosalie, with her hands propped up on her hips, smiled as Edward took her into a tight hug.

"You're glowing," he said happily, placing his hands on her stomach. "Emmett, glad to see you."

"You too man," Emmett grinned wildly as he took Edward into a hug.

He was then greeted by the rest of his family with open arms. He wanted to cry at the sight of them standing before the large Christmas tree that they'd put up.

"But how did you all manage to get here?" he asked as they all sat around the living room. "I thought the storm had cancelled all flights."

"We found a train," his mother beamed. "I guess god was on our side because it was the only one and it ran from Forks to Chicago. Kind of a miracle really."

"But Jasper had to work," he looked towards his sister and her husband.

"I cancelled," Jasper shrugged.

"Yeah. We couldn't bear the thought of spending Christmas without the family," Alice sighed.

"And you're pregnant, Rose," Edward breathed. "Extremely pregnant…"

"We talked to the doctor and somehow, he let us travel. He just said we have to take it easy," Rosalie explained, patting her stomach "He said that baby Cullen has a little bit of time."

"You've met someone!" Emmett suddenly boomed, shooting up from his chair. With excited eyes, he stared at Edward with a pointed finger. "He's had this look since he came inside! That's why he hasn't been here! He's been somewhere with some girl. He hasn't had that look since…"

"Fine!" he cut Emmett off. "I was at the park this morning and I did meet somebody. I am reluctant to tell you that she is coming over for dinner tonight because I didn't think that anybody would be at my apartment when I came home. She'll be here at 6:30."

"What's her name?" Esme gasped, clasping her hands together and leaning forward eagerly.

"Bella."

Alice squealed loudly and shot up from the sofa. She clapped loudly and began barking out orders to the family, telling them what to prepare and how to set up for the dinner that Edward had planned on being for only two. There was no stopping Alice once her mind was set on something and her mind was set on a wonderful dinner.

"Smell that wonderful store bought Turkey," Alice smiled, inhaling deeply as the preparations were nearly finished. "Emmett, Jasper and dad should be back from the store any minute. Edward, would you check on the mashed potatoes? I'm gonna go get ready."

"Sure," he muttered, rolling his eyes and walking into the kitchen. Rosalie and Esme were busy making sure the apartment looked presentable, which by Edward's standards it did. "Order me around in my own apartment…"

"We got the eggnog!" Jasper called as the rest of the men suddenly entered the apartment.

"And the bread!" Emmett added, walking into the kitchen. "Where are the girls?"

"Were right in here!" Esme called from the dining room. "Were just finishing up with the table."

"She's gonna be here in an hour!" Edward sighed, worried about how dinner would go. "I haven't had a chance to get ready myself!"

"Go get ready, brother," Emmett grinned, pulling Edward into a friendly headlock. "We got this covered."

"Are you sure?" Edward cocked an eye brow. "I mean, I don't want my kitchen-."

He was interrupted by the soft ringing of the doorbell as the entire family froze.

"She's early," Edward breathed as his heart began racing madly. "She's early!"

And just like that, the apartment became a madhouse. All over his family ran as they struggled to make everything perfect. They ran through the house, stirring the food, pouring the drinks and adjusting the table cloth. It was a madhouse.

"Bella," he said as he opened the door. But, it was not Bella. The young girl at his door was much shorter than Bella and much _younger. _"Hello, young lady. Can I help you?"

Her eyes. They were so familiar.

"My name is Taylor," she said in a high, ringing voice. She tucked her honey hair behind her ears and cleared her throat. "I'm 9 years old and I have a note."

She reached into the bag behind her back to pull out a slip of paper. Slowly, Edward took it from her small hands and read over it carefully.

_**Edward, I know this is sudden and also at a very bad time but this is Taylor and she is your daughter. She's 9 years old and very eager to meet you. Something has come up and I can't keep her. I need you to watch over her until I figure some stuff out. Please don't be angry at me since we haven't spoken in years.**_

_**Tanya.**_

He suddenly remembered why those eyes looked so familiar. Those green eyes were almost an exact copy of his own.

"Daughter?" he choked. "I have a daughter."

"Yes," she nodded. "You're my dad."

"Come in, come in," he placed his hands on her shoulders and lead her inside the apartment where his entire family stared at them expectantly.

"Edward, that's disgusting," Emmett scoffed. "You didn't tell us the girl you met today was a kid. I mean, good lord."

"No, Emmett," Edward snapped quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. This had been his most interesting Christmas so far. "This, uh, this is Taylor. She's 9 years old."

"I'm his daughter!" she said cheerfully, raising onto her toes.

Numerous shocked gasps suddenly filled the room as they news broke. Esme and Carlisle appeared the most taken back by the sudden appearance of this small girl. Esme had her hands cupped over her mouth in shock and eye brows raised high. His siblings appeared somewhat humored by the situation, excluding Alice who seemed ready to burst with excitement.

"Well this is interesting," a familiar voice suddenly said. Edward whirled around to find Bella standing in his open door, a surprised look on her face and a steaming dish in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, wait!" Edward called as Bella turned around to leave. He took one look at his family before hurrying after her. "Please don't go!"

"Edward you said you were alone," she hissed as the two of them stood before the elevator. In her deep eyes he could see she was itching to leave and possibly never return. As far as she knew, Edward had lied to her. "You lied to me."

"No I didn't," he pleaded. "Please just stay for dinner and I can explain everything. My family being here is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you."

She was silent for a moment, staring at Edward with weary eyes. She hadn't planned on meeting anybody new today other than Edward and meeting someone's family for the first time was usually done by couples in the advanced stages of their relationship. Not strangers who had only kissed once. "Fine," she acquiesced with a small sigh. With a beaming grin, Edward took her dish and led her into the apartment where dinner was being placed upon the table. Alice was demonstrating to Taylor how to correctly place the silver ware while Rosalie and Esme placed the finishing touches upon the table. As they normally did, the men in the family watched in anticipation.

"Everyone," Edward announced with a quiet cough. "This is Bella. My _friend_."

"Hi everyone," Bella smiled with a wave. Alice skipped over to Bella and took the dish. She was quickly enveloped in tight hugs before Esme announced that dinner was ready to be eaten. Bella flashed a grin at Edward before taking part in the traditional Christmas blessing.

"Now let's eat!" Emmett boomed once the blessing had concluded. They all took their respectful seats around the dinner table and the perfect set up that Esme had so carefully arranged was demolished.

"So Bella," Esme said amidst the chaos. Taylor was sitting quietly in her seat with the plate that Edward had prepared for her. She hadn't spoken a word since they'd sat at the table. "How did you and Edward run into each other?"

"We met in the park," she explained quietly. "We just spent the day together and he invited me to dinner so of course I couldn't say no. it just isn't fun to spend Christmas alone."

"Or so I thought," Edward muttered.

"What a lovely Christmas present it is to get a grandchild," Esme beamed, looking to Taylor who was picking at her food aimlessly. When she realized all eyes were upon her, she looked up and flashed the crooked grin she had to have inherited from Edward himself. "And a very pretty one."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "You're very pretty too."

"And so polite," Esme said happily. "Where are you from, sweetheart?"

"Alaska," she answered. "It's so cold there!"

"Yes it is," Esme chuckled. "How did you manage to come here all by yourself? Didn't anybody wonder what such a young, pretty little girl was doing walking all by herself in the city?"

She shook her head and looked towards Edward who was listening intently to the conversation. Edward hadn't seen Tanya in years so how she knew where he lived was beyond him. He wasn't known to have the best memory so maybe they had somehow crossed paths but it seemed unlikely.

The small time dinner conversation continued for what seemed like hours. By the time all the food was gone and all that needed to be said had been said, Taylor was nearly falling asleep at the table and the rest of the family was becoming ancy. Bella could see that it was time for her to head home.

"We should probably head back to the hotel," Esme finally said as she helped Rosalie up from her chair. "It's late and you need to get Taylor to bed."

After the goodbyes were said, Bella, Edward and Taylor were the only ones left in the now empty space.

"I'm gonna head home, too," Bella told him. "Thank you so much for everything Edward."

"Thanks for sticking with me," he laughed, running his hands through his hair nervously. Rather than going in for the kiss he would have preferred, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I don't know if you have my cell phone number."

"No I don't think I do," she pulled her phone from her pocket and they quickly exchanged numbers. With one last goodbye, she exited the apartment and Edward and Taylor were left in the silence. Only, when Edward turned around to escort her to where she'd be sleeping, she was gone.

"Taylor?" he called, walking through the apartment. She wasn't in the living room or the bathroom. "Taylor!"

Finally he entered his bedroom to find her asleep on his bed, her small shoes on the floor and her bag wide open. In her arms was a ratty blanket and she was still completely clothed. Edward could see that he would be sleeping in the guest room.

He was preparing to sleep when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and was surprised to find Bella standing in the doorway.

"I forgot my dish," she said. Edward nodded and stepped aside for her to enter. He followed her into the kitchen in silence as she picked up her dish and walked back towards the door.

"Bella wait," he said before she could leave, grabbing her arm to turn her around. Before she could say anything, he pulled her face into his to crash his lips onto hers. He could sense the reluctance at first but it took only seconds for her mouth to open to hers in one of the most heated kisses he'd experienced in quite some time.

Her tongue was like a feather on his bottom lip, each trail leaving flames. Her hands were tight in his hair, keeping him close as if he would leave any second.

"Edward," Bella breathed, pulling away. "I should get home."

"You should stay," he told her. "I could pour some wine and we could talk. Get to know each other. Taylor is sleeping. I can explain everything about this evening. What do you say?"

"I..I would like that," she nodded with a smile.

Edward grabbed one of his finest bottles of wine and led Bella out onto the balcony of his apartment that overlooked the city. Together they sat drinking the wine and talking about whatever they could think of. Edward explained to her the chaos that was his family and Taylor and he could see that she somehow understood.

"It's almost dawn," Bella said quietly as the sun began breaking over the horizon. They were sprawled out on a lawn chair, her head resting comfortably on his lap. The wine had been emptied hours ago but the conversation had yet to die. "I need to get back to my apartment."

"Taylor could be awake soon."

For one final time, they said their goodbyes and Bella was gone. Just as he had predicted, Taylor was awake not long later.

"Edward," she called out quietly. Rubbing her eyes, she walked over to the couch where Edward sat reading. Without question, she climbed into his lap.

"You're up awful early. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He'd only been a father for nearly a day, yet he could feel a connection forming with the small child in his lap. He knew that he would need medical proof that she was biologically his—though their eyes were the same. All throughout dinner, he could see Alice reeling over the fact that she could very possibly have a niece to spoil. Hopefully Rosalie wasn't too upset over the fact that she wouldn't be giving the Cullen's their first grandchild.

"Today we need to go to the doctors," Edward said to her. "Is that alright?"

"I guess," she sighed. "Am I gonna see my mommy again?"

"Sure you are," he answered. "Now, why don't we get you cleaned up and we can get going with the day, alright?"

"Okay!" she chirped. "I would love to see Chicago!"

Giggling loudly, she left Edward's lap and ran towards the bathroom. With a light smile, Edward followed after her.

After she was bathed and after she'd insisted on dressing herself, Edward began searching the phone book for local pediatricians. After he'd called and made an appointment with one that seemed suitable, he bundled Taylor up and they hit the town.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I called doctor Gerandy for an appointment," Edward said to the receptionist once they'd reached the doctor's office. The receptionist nodded and handed him the necessary forms.

"We'll call you back shortly," she said curtly.

Taylor sat in the chair quietly while Edward filled out the forms. They were the only two in the waiting room, as it was extremely early. He couldn't have been more relieved when they were finally called back by an elderly nurse.

After the standard pediatric procedure by the nurse, Edward and Taylor were joined by Dr. Gerandy where Edward explained what the situation was.

"Now this will hurt a little bit," Dr. Gerandy told Taylor as he pulled out a thin syringe. She seemed oddly calm when the needle pricked her finger. She didn't even flinch. "Or not. Why don't you two wait here while I run it through the lab?"

Dr. Gerandy left the room and Taylor looked up at Edward with a smile.

"I got a shot back in Alaska that didn't hurt," she explained. "I don't mind needles. They don't really hurt me. Mommy hates them."

"I know she does," he muttered. He knew more about Tanya than he led on, but he wouldn't always admit that. "Trust me."

They waited in silence for the doctor to return and when he did, the expression on his aged face wasn't one for celebration.

"Well she is your daughter," he told them. A large smile crept across Edward's face but quickly faded when he realized that the doctor wasn't finished with his news. "Taylor, why don't you go sit with the nurses outside so I can talk to your dad?"

"Okay," she agreed, shrugging her shoulders. She glanced warily at Edward before exiting the room. Once she was gone, Dr. Gerandy looked to Edward with a much grimmer expression.

"We ran procedure blood tests, just as a precaution," he began with a long sigh. "Taylor has a very advanced form of leukemia. She's terminal, Edward."

**Okay so don't hate me for being unrealistic or ruining the story but I don't even know if those kinds of tests could be returned that quickly. I don't know much about cancer in children or cancer at all but if anybody would like to help me out, let me know in your reviews!**


End file.
